


Long Flights

by Noducksinpond



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, I have no excuse for this other than I live in a trash can, Not that it´s particularly relevant it is, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is bored on a plane, someone else has a solution for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Flights

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero excuse for this, my mind is just in the gutter.

“Do you remember when I said, I could just speed us there?” Barry whispered, when barely an hour of the flight had passed. Iris twisted around in her seat; putting down the book, she had just started reading. This had better be worth it, because she´d actually been looking forward to reading that.

“I remember you complaining a lot, that we took the plane, yes,” Iris said. They almost never bickered about anything, knowing the other too well for that, so of course Barry would have to pick the exact moment, she was actually trying to get some reading done to start. Between work and having a boyfriend who was a superhero, Iris didn´t get to read nearly as much as she wanted to, so the long flight had been a good opportunity for that. Or at least that was what she´d thought.

“I just don´t get why I can´t just get us there faster,” Barry complained, twisting more towards her too.

“And what would that headline be Mr Allen?” Iris whispered, once the stewardess had passed them. She stroked her hand over his sleeve, her fingers digging into the thick fabric. “The Flash seen with girlfriend running across the Atlantic, so he can get to eat her out faster?”

“Iris!” Barry protested his cheeks instantly red and his voice an octave higher than usual. This was meant to be a joke of course, something funny to say to rile Barry up. But she had to admit something tightened in her stomach, and she shifted slightly in her seat again. Iris´ eyes darted down to the front of his jeans, a definite bulge in there. After all the super speed also made him super-fast when it came to other things than running. Not that she was complaining of course.

“What?” she grinned with a knowing grin, moving her hand from his arm to his lower stomach. This was still just a joke though, funny because Barry gets embarrassed very easily. But it might be fun too. Fun and more than a little bit hot too. Barry suppressed a groan, as her fingers darted over the naked skin, where his shirt had been pushed up just a tiny bit for a second. “It´s not like you´re complaining.”

Barry jerked and his eyes darted downwards, to where Iris was practically palming his cock through his pants and he swallowed hard. He sat further back in his seat. “Fair point,” he said quietly, definitely more than slightly embarrassed, face flushed and red.

Iris settled back into her seat with a victorious grin on her face, satisfied for now. Or at least she is, until it suddenly dawns on her that this is a long flight, and that she wouldn´t want her gorgeous boyfriend to sit there with his boner pressing against his jeans for too long. That really would be a shame, now wouldn´t it? Especially when it would be so easy, to help him get rid of it. Of course she could just let him wait it out, but she would still be there as a distraction. Iris shifted in her seat, her leg creating some friction against his, and where would the fun be in that, just letting him sit there in his misery? So she drops the book down again, and turns back towards Barry after a minute or two of trying to convince herself this is not a good idea. But honestly the more she thinks about it, the better an idea it is.

“Still bored?” Iris asked and had her hand buried in his shirt again. The muscles inside her clenched. Barry looked at her and shrugged, clearly oblivious to what Iris was thinking about right now, and here she´d thought the look on her face in general would have definitely given this away. Then Iris leant in, as closely as she could to his ear and in a barely audible voice whispered: “Meet me in the back bathroom in 2 minutes?”

“For real?” he whispered back, but it wasn´t a question, because his eyes are definitely lighting up with practical glee. Iris just grinned, and slid out of her seat. Making her way down to the toilet at the end of the aisle. Once she´d close the door behind her, Iris moved quickly to unbutton the first couple of buttons of her shirt. She was actually about to fuck her boyfriend in an airplane bathroom, which was crazy obviously. But also more hot than Iris had realized it´d be, when the thought had first popped into her head. Suddenly she heard a subtle knock on the door, and Barry swooped in and locked the door, before anyone could even realize he had.

“Hello to you too,” Iris breathed heavily, as he pulled her flush against him, crushing their bodies together. He´d backed them up against the wall in the tiny room in a matter of seconds, almost falling over, but worth it, as he pressed a thigh between her legs, definitely worth it.

Barry laughed quietly, as he worked to unbutton the last couple of buttons on her shirt, which she hadn´t gotten around to. It was a good thing she knew he was pretty, because the stale lighting wasn´t exactly flattering, probably definitely not for her either. In return, she unzipped his jeans, and rolled her hips against him. He groaned into her mouth, but the kiss drowned out the sound. “We need to be quiet,” she whispered as they pulled apart.

“And quick,” he grinned, as his fingers dug into her hips, his eyes dark. He grinded down against he, and she could feel his cock against the fabric of his boxers, clearly already straining against them.

“Oh you´re very forward today, aren´t you?” Iris whispered against him, one hand currently resting on his ass, squeezing slightly, and the other having moved to palm his cock.

“You´re one to talk,” Barry breathed against her. Iris laughs a little at that, and manages to catch him off guard when she shoves his pants and boxers down in on quick move. He is already hard again, and Iris grins almost victoriously. “You started this.”

“You´re-“ Iris draws a sharp intake of breath, as his hand slips underneath her bra, not bothering to get the fabric properly out of the way. He rolls his thumb around her nibble, and Iris arches her back against him, grinding down against his cock again, this time the thin fabric of her panties rubbing against his bare skin. Barry bit down hard on his bottom lip a whine inside his mouth. “Finishing it.”

Barry doesn´t respond to that, instead he gets her panties out of the way enough for him to slip a finger inside her, and Iris is glad. They were in the way anyway. Much, much better without them there. She is already wet, and he adds another finger, and her hips buckle against his hand, and it´s extremely tempting just to fuck his hand then and there, but she decides on something better, and starts jerking him off. The face he makes is practically obscene.

He´s good at this, and it´s slightly annoying that he knows it. But on the other hand, she is also very clearly making him come completely apart just by jerking him off, which she might be a little gleeful about too. So aren´t they kind of even in that department? Then he is coming, because it always comes quick and ends quick the first time. The tissues just barely prevent them from making a mess. He has to stifle the sound that escapes him by kissing her, but when he pulls away, and has caught his breath slightly, he asks her in a low, croaky voice: “What do you want?”

He moves his lips to her neck, his 2 fingers still working her tight and wet cunt, before Iris gets a chance to answer, this time it´s slower and lazier and she lets him do that for a beat of silence, just enjoying the feeling of every single nerve ending in her body being on fire. That is a dirty move, but two can play at that game. “I want to fuck you,” she whispers under her breath. He freezes at the word fuck, just like she´d expected him to. The boy could vibrate his fingers inside her, eat her out like it was a 5 star restaurant, but actually talk about sex and he´d get flustered and red, every damn time. “Any protests?” she whispered a laugh in her voice.

“Nope,” he whispered a little too flustered, and she knows full well that he is already half hard again if not more. Bless that super speed. “Absolutely none.”

“Good to know,” Iris says quietly, grabbing the foil package, she´d known would be in his jacket pocket, and ripping it open. She rolls the condom onto him, and his eyes flutter shut for a second, before Iris leans in to kiss him, and angles her hips, as well as she can in the small space. She has to bite down on her lip, as he pushes into her.

“Iris,” he breathed out her name, as he slowly started to move against her, Iris´ hips jerking against his, meeting his short thrusts. The lack of space was definitely an issue, but Barry still managed to bend her head back, and kissed along her jawline. “Fuck, Iris. This is insane,” he whispered in between kisses.

“I know,” she grinned, hand squeezing his ass, Barry continued to thrust into her, working her slowly and deliberately. “But fun.”

“That too,” he agrees barely audibly, bending her head back down to kiss her. He picks up the pace, and Iris bites down on her lip to keep herself from making a noise that would definitely alert the flight attendees. She is getting closer and closer to the edge, and he is not exactly far behind her. Then he catches her off guard, by thrusting as far into her as he can, sharply, while his thumb vibrates against her clit, and Iris is coming apart.

Barry is not long behind her, and they stumble backwards a step or two until they hit the wall. He buries his face in her shoulder, panting hard, and his thumb still circling her clit but sloppier. Iris´ hand is in his thick hair, brushing her fingers through it, and she presses chaste kisses against the top of his head. “I love you,” she said quietly, and Barry nuzzled his nose against her neck, Iris twisted her head to kiss him on the mouth instead. “Now let´s get cleaned up.”

They manage to do so in record time thanks to that convenient super speed, and before Iris knows it, they´re back in their seats, Iris leaning against his shoulder. Probably took them less than 2 minutes, and after a quick check that Barry didn´t forget buttoning anything, or left anything in the bathroom, Iris is satisfied. She gives him another quick kiss and Barry yawns and smiles a sheepish grin at her. “Take a nap,” she instructs him, and he is more than happy to oblige as Iris pulls up her book, and leans heavily against her.

Following that is about an hour and a half of silence, until he moves slightly, and whispers barely audibly: “My Iris.”

Then Iris can´t contain the smile on her face.


End file.
